


Though This

by Elghin_Hall



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, make sweet love XD, mcdanno, steve/danno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>es Halloween y no todo sale como debería para una reunión entre amigos y disfraces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vismur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/gifts).



Through this

 

Halloween.

 

 

Como sabrán, el y Gracie pasan esa fiesta juntos, cada año a pesar del divorcio, pero al hallarse sin más golosinas o vecinos predispuestos, terminan en lo en la casa de Mcgarrett mirando una película, él con el brazo del Seal alrededor de su cuello y reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, nada muy extraño para ellos en realidad no después de tanto tiempo que pasan juntos y así tranquilamente se relaja mientras la película comienza.

 

Solo que su atención no residía en la trama de la misma, si no a cómo había cambiado su vida desde que el Seal entró en ella... no de la mejor manera, pero en sí cambiando.

 

Pero era un hecho que la confianza de ambos había llegado al punto de haber pasado una hora con cincuenta y dos minutos, encimados, abrazados o acurrucados el uno en el otro.

 

En ese momento en particular, Steve solo había pasado su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo había dejado allí, ok, que entendía que no había espacio en el sofá con cuatro personas en él, pero miró la mano de su compañero un instante y la verdad, no le importó, de hecho estaba más cómodo así que sentándose hombro con hombro.

 

Por eso su mente vagaba en ello, cómo ellos estaban así. Su hija ni se molestaba en ello, compartían el tazón de palomitas y Cath del otro lado del sofá... bastante lejos incluso para una no novia con derechos.

 

Incluso el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su compañero no era molesto; pasa, y muy seguido, que cuando te encuentras en ese tipo de situaciones y por primera vez compartes el calor del cuerpo de otra persona, más cuando es el de otro hombre por cualquiera que fuera la razón, es… desagradable y tu único impulso es alejarte lo más rápido posible y volver a tu propia comodidad, pero... ese no era el caso con el comandante Mcgarrett, para con él era agradable, de hecho su calor corporal se amoldaba al suyo.

 

Luego de la película, él se disculpó por su intromisión y llevó a Gracie a casa de Rachel, dejando solos a los tórtolos como él los llamo al despedirse, todo bastante normal, las miradas con su ex esposa seguían su curso de no saber ni por donde tratarse después de todo lo sucedido...

 

La llamada de Kono casi a media noche lo sorprendió y esperó que no fuese nada grave, atendió el celular mientras manejaba a su cutre departamento y la novata le comentó que si ya no estaba con Gracie, corriera a su casa con la única condición de que debía estar disfrazado.

 

La música se escuchaba fuerte del otro lado del auricular y supo a que venía tal petición pero en realidad, a pesar de estar cansado, no recuerda cual fue la última vez que fue a una fiesta por lo cual aceptó la oferta y un grito desde atrás de Kono espetaron un “apúrate” antes de colgar el teléfono.

 

Bueno en realidad aún estaba disfrazado por lo que estar despierto dos horas más y socializar un poco no lo iba a matar, en el siguiente cruce en la avenida kalakahua dobló a la derecha y siguió el camino al norte.

 

Lo primero que ve al entrar es a un hombre vestido de calabaza ensangrentada entregándole una bebida en un vaso rojo, la casa está llena de gente y la música está por demás alta, camina unos instantes entre la gente con su traje de super héroe negro y su capa roja, bebiendo de su trago.

 

Solo cuando llega al patio trasero de Kono, nota a su amigos en un rincón, en especial por Kamekona disfrazado de una de las ultimas evoluciones de un pokemon acuático y eso es todo lo que recuerda de las conversaciones con Gracie sobre ese dibujo animado.

 

Chin y Kono son parte de un mismo disfraz y le sonríen al verle, al que no reconoce hasta que éste se da la vuelta es a Steve, que vestido completamente de negro con sus clásicos pantalones cargo y una camiseta ajustada del mismo color, lleva un par de orejas de gato pequeñas y puntiagudas en la cabeza, una cola fina y larga con el maquillaje apropiado para el disfraz que lleva solo lo hace reír.

 

 

\- ¡¿Que se supone que eres tú, eh?! ¿Sabes? debiste afeitarte esos bigotes antes de venir...- Danno se ríe y su ojos se hacen pequeños porque ver al marine vestido de gatito es hilarante.

 

\- ¡Cállate Danno!.- la cara del comandante es épica y su aneurisma parece que esta vez si explotará, está tan serio en medio de la fiesta que la risa ininterrumpida de su compañero solo lo cabrea más.

 

\- ¡Es nuestra culpa!- Chin se ríe muy animado o muy tomado sobre el hombro de Daniel y Steve se cruza de brazos más enfadado aún. 

 

\- Así es... Mcgarrett no tenia disfraz y le dijimos que ese viniera de negro.- contesto Kono riendo también, más por la cara de pocos amigos del comandante.- Yo tenía las los detalles de gato y lo maquillé.- Kono se reía mientras le contaba como había pasado eso, Steve bufaba y miraba a otro lado solo que tenía que claudicar porque en realidad si es gracioso, siendo inevitable la tonta sonrisa que se le formaba en la cara.

 

\- Pues te queda, mi amigo.- Danny choca con su vaso de plástico el de su compañero y juntos se ríen juntos al fin de ello.

 

\- Pues gracias, creo que lo luzco muy bien.- y Steve se da una vueltita descostillando a sus compañeros de la risa. Chin y Kono ven algo detrás de ellos excusándose para atender a los otros invitados

 

\- ¿Que paso con Cath?... pensé que pasarían el resto de la noche juntos...- dijo Danno tomando un aperitivo de la mesa de comida.

 

\- Bueno....- dijo su compañero sentándose junto al plato de Danno.

 

\- Que hiciste...- le recriminó.

 

\- ¡Yo no hice nada!- levantó sus hombros y no miró la clara mirada del detective porque en realidad no estaba muy seguro si fue su culpa o no.

 

\- Eso no es cierto, tu siempre haces algo...- le acusa casi divertido, no puede tomar en serio a su compañero vestido así.

 

\- Pues esta vez no... tú te fuiste con Gracie y nada... ella me miró mal y discutimos y se fue...- le comentó sin importarle realmente y Danno pegó su hombro al de Steve y este se le quedó mirando por la cercanía mientras el detective comía un pequeño sándwich.

 

\- Siento escuchar eso...- le respondió con la boca llena.

 

\- Si bueno, qué puedo hacer, prefiero estar aquí...- contestó sin sentir importante esa pelea con su uhmmm amiga.

 

\- Eso, mi amigo, dice simplemente demasiado...- los dos se miraron y Steve dudó de esas palabras.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres...?- y Daniel no pudo contestar porque la música cambio y todos gritaron al unisono.

 

 

Luego de ello el mismo sujeto que lo recibió, les entrego más bebidas con esta sonrisa tonta que le daba mala espina, pero Mcgarrett le dice que más alto, que es un fiesta y que se divierta, con su brazo alrededor de él nuevamente. Él mira otra vez su mano y al rostro de Steve antes de brindar y beber de su vaso de plástico amarillo.

 

El único problema, fue que después de ese brindis no recuerda más nada...

 

Solo tiene un intenso dolor de cabeza cuando sus ojos celestes se abren de nuevo, está en un piso frio de rojos mosaicos, no recuerda como llegó allí, solo siente cómo su cerebro es una especie de plastilina intentando no mezclarse con todos los colores de las venas dentro de su cabeza, y ese pensamiento le resulta demasiado asqueroso para ese momento.

 

Siente algo rasparle la espalda y se da cuenta de que esta recostado en ese piso con su estomago pegado a él, intenta levantarse pero un peso extra lo mantiene en su lugar, se gira un poco y solo ve el cuero cabelludo oscuro de alguien, es demasiado corto para ser el de alguna chica aunque en estos tiempos no podría dar eso por seguro.

 

Empuja con gran esfuerzo y con un quejido de dolor por su estomago revuelto a la otra persona sobre él, no le mira cuando se libera y solo se sienta en el piso con la espalda apoyada en las puertas de la mesada, se da cuenta de que está en la cocina de Mcgarrett al ver las cortinas ondeándose por la suave brisa, toda su expresión se frunce y mira a la persona que hasta hace un minuto estaba sobre él, intentando armar el rompecabezas en su enmarañada mente.

 

Lo que ve es el cuerpo del Seal bañado de sudor y remarcado por la luz del sol que entra estridente, casi abrasante por la ventana, su mirada fija recorre el cuerpo tendido allí, completamente inconsciente, notando su poca ropa, los pantalones cargo medio caídos mostrando la ropa interior negra, parpadea y sus ojos se abren poco a poco.

 

Vuelve a parpadear y no puede ser que algo así hubiera pasado, solo esta imaginando cosas, su mente estalla en un sin fin de cosas que no se suponen factibles entre ellos, más por su afición a mujeres de dulce mirada y fuerte personalidad. Se escucha el sonido de una ola romper y se ha dado cuenta de que se quedó sordo por un minuto, pero ese sonido lo hace mirarse, revisa su cuerpo pero no ve nada, ni marcas, ni falta de ropa, su traje de super héroe esta algo arrugado pero solo lo normal cuando uno duerme con la ropa puesta.

 

Mira a Steve de nuevo, este aún trae puestas las orejas de gato y la cola que esta desparramada en el suelo, intenta levantarse para caminar al baño, le cuesta mantener el equilibrio y va dando trompicones de pared en pared hasta llegar a él. Es mirarse en el espejo y ver su palidez, no sabe si es por el susto o por no recordar qué demonios pasó anoche.

 

Se suponía un Halloween normal, salir de paseo con Gracie por el barrio de Steve, el cual había adoptado como idóneo para la vida familiar que quería darle a su hijita, pero al mirarse más en el espejo vio una marca detrás de su oreja, giró su cabeza y la marca no era solo una, eran varias y su palidez cobró fuerza...

 

Eran chupetones y rasguños de dientes casi morados adornando su piel, el aliento se le fue, en un pico de adrenalina se quito la camiseta negra y la tonta capa roja rápidamente volviendo al espejo para mirar si había más...

 

Toda su espalda estaba llena de morados, con el espejo retráctil logra alcanzar esos lugares que no alcanzaba a ver antes, una mordida en medio de los omóplatos detuvo su corazón en seco, todo el estropicio en su piel llegaban hasta donde su espalda pierde el nombre y su mano sujeto su frente ante el descubrimiento, el mareo se acentuó y toda la habitación a su alrededor se tambaleó dejándolo sentado en el inodoro.

 

Su atención volvió a ser carne en el cuando no sintió nada al sentarse, ni dolor, ni nada... temía revisarse, comprobar que tan lejos había llegado con el inconsciente de Mcgarrett para estar en esas condiciones y al cual le daría de coscorrones por imbécil, pero se negó, el no recordaba nada y según las pistas en su cuerpo no hubo ningún tipo de forzamiento para ello.

 

******

 

Contempló la idea de haberlo disfrutado... de haber dejado que Mcgarrett le hiciera eso, respirando más tranquilo porque confiaba en él como para saber que esto no arruinaría su amistad, pero dio un respingo con terror en su mirada, cubriéndose la boca, ¿Y si no había sido Mcgarrett? El no recordaba nada y podría hacer sido cualquiera, entonces la sonrisa chiflada de ese sujeto... aquel que le recibió y le ofreció ambos tragos llego a su mente y salió disparado del baño.

 

Si ese tipo le hubiera puesto algo en la bebida para hacer lo que quisiera con él, la idea de ser ultrajado y ni siquiera saber de ello le aterro más que si se hubiera acostado con el Seal, haciéndolo transpirar frío en esa calurosa mañana con el estómago prácticamente revuelto por la idea, llegó a la cocina llamando a su compañero casi a los gritos, lo sacudió bruscamente y solo saco uno débiles quejidos inconformes como resultado.

 

Danno le dio una bofetada al voltearlo y al fin se despertó.

 

\- ¿Pero que... Danno?.- se quejó amagando a volver a dormirse.- Déjame, tengo sueño...- y se volteó para seguir durmiendo, solo que el detective le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

 

\- ¡No Steve! ¡Despiértate de una vez!- le dijo con miedo en la voz y Steve se apoyó en su codo tratando de enfocar a Daniel con el sol en la cara y un dolor extremo en su frente presionando su cabeza.

 

\- Que, ¿Qué pasa, Danno....?- se refregó el rostro con su mano libre.

 

\- Dime que tú me hiciste esto...- le dice desesperado mostrándole las marcas en su cuello, Steve se sienta y lo toma de la mandíbula para ver de qué le habla.

 

\- No sé de qué...- y Steve levanta las cejas sorprendido, la fuerza en cada marca denotando morados y enrojecimiento, apretones, chupones y mordidas por toda su espalda, tal imagen le roba el aliento y escucha la letanía de su amigo.

 

\- Dios, dime que fuiste tú y no ese tío extraño de anoche..- repite una y otra vez, Steve no recuerda en realidad, tiene una nebulosa en la cabeza y nota debajo de sus manos como tiembla su amigo, tomando una decisión para calmarle un poco.

 

\- Ehmmm si... lo siento, Danny no sé lo que me pasó...- el rubio levanta la mirada celeste y Steve no sabe lo que pasa, el pulso se le detiene con la claridad que le da el sol a esa mirada.

 

\- Gracias a dios...- Danno suelta el aire y Steve está perdido.- Si ese tío me hubiera tocado te juro que me hago monje o cura o lo que fuese, dios que susto...- en realidad no está pensando lo que dice y apoya su frente en el hombro desnudo de su amigo, solo que la idea que un desconocido le toque así le aterra más que lo que pudiera haber pasado con Steve.

 

\- La verdad ese tío si era escalofriante Danno, pero creo que solo era su disfraz...- le refutó frotando su espalda desnuda notando la hinchazón en algunos puntos debajo de su palma.

 

\- Si bueno, si eres tu al menos creo que puedo superar eso...- Danno se frota la cara y le mira separándose de él.

 

\- Oh... ¿En serio?- está confundido, eso qué se supone que significa.

 

\- Si bueno, pero... qué tomamos anoche... no recuerdo nada... sin ofender..- Steve suelta una risa resoplada y le mira atento, él no puede estar teniendo este tipo de conversación mientras literalmente su cabeza es dividida en dos.

 

\- No sé... ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos aquí... seguro algún ruffi...- se apretó el puente de la nariz, ahora sentía como todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial su espalda baja.

 

\- Uno no se salva ni en casa de sus amigos, en increíble...- Danno suspira y mira de nuevo esas cortinas floreadas moverse con la brisa marina.

 

\- Se... espera ¿Que paso con Kono y Chin?...- los dos se miraron y se preguntaron qué habrá sido de ellos.

 

 

Cuando al fin se levantaron en silencio, el detective fue a buscar su celular, la mirada de Steve se perdió en esa espalda completamente marcada, ahora mismo tenía que averiguar qué paso, quien era ese tipo y qué les hizo y si le hizo algo a Daniel, el podía mentirle... decirle que él se había pasado de la raya y que se habían enrollado, pero él no estaba seguro tampoco por lo que tenía que detener el intenso dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba mantener el equilibrio, comer algo y encontrar algunas respuestas.

 

*******

 

Luego de ducharse, vestirse y desayunar con unos cuantos analgésicos en el estómago se dispusieron a salir de la casa, solo que ¡oh! Sorpresa, encontrando el camaro de Danno en media puerta atravesado a solo un milímetro de la misma, fue verlo y mirarse espantados, no cree que el condujera pero por las marcas de derrape en el césped estuvo seguro de que Steve fue el que manejo hasta allí.

 

Saltaron sobre el capó del auto para poder salir y subirse a él, no se hablaron más de lo necesario, no había incomodidad entre ellos ni mucho menos, solo que aún tenían en ellos la sorpresa de despertar así.

 

Si se lo pone a pensar debería estar más histérico con la idea de que cada unos de los besos marcados en su espalda y las mordidas entre sus omóplatos son del hombre que maneja a su lado, su jefe en la división de five 0, compañero y amigo Steven Mcgarrett, pero no es así, de hecho le gustaría recordar qué paso, saber cómo se siente que el comandante deje esas marcas en su cuerpo o como es que besa, revisa su celular mientras se dirigen a la estación.

 

Busca alguna foto que le diga algo pero la única que encuentra es una de él y Steve con los vasos de plásticos amarillos brindando mejilla con mejilla haciendo caras, eso solo acentúa su comodidad, su tranquilidad, supone que es la confianza que el Seal se ha ganado para con él, mas el no sentir ningún tipo de dolor en el cuerpo más que el dolor de cabeza que poco a poco con los analgésicos va mermando.

 

Es de suponer que crezca una reticencia entre ellos, a lo desconocido, al haberse dejado llevar por el instinto de un buen polvo sin pensar las consecuencias, el por su parte después de Rachel y cortar su relación con Gaby debido a su ex. Han pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde aquella gran desilusión paso, por eso se detiene en la foto de Gracie y él disfrazados, volviendo su sonrisa a Steven con el celular en alto.

 

 

\- Mira... ¿No estaba adorable mi Gracie?- y Steve aparta la mirada unos segundos del camino para mirar el celular.

 

\- Oh si... ese traje le quedaba precioso, ¿Donde lo compraste?-

 

\- No lo compre...-

 

\- ¿A no? ¿Ya lo tenias?-

 

\- No vi un blog de disfraces en línea y decía como hacerlo y que saliera barato, así que compré lo que necesitaba y con veinte dólares le hice el traje...-

 

\- Tú, ¿Tú le cosiste eso a Gracie?-

 

\- Si.. ¿Es tan extraño?-

 

\- No, no, no sabía que tuvieras habilidad para coser...-

 

\- Bueno en realidad no, mi vecina la señora kumuna lo hizo, ella tenía una máquina y por quedarme a ver una película con ella me armó el trajecito...- le sonríe y Steve no puede creer cómo Danno siempre se las arregla para obtener lo que quiere.

 

\- Oh, ¿Andas socializando con ancianitas, eh?- el ambiente es muy relajado entre ellos, y a pesar de ser raro debido a la falta de recuerdos pues, su amistad sigue intacta.

 

\- Un padre hace lo que puede con tal de que su hijita esté feliz...- Danno sonríe y vuelve su mirada a la imagen, y Steve a le encanta como Daniel habla de su paternidad.

 

 

Una vez en la base no hay un alma en ella al ser feriado, prenden la computadora de la central y se meten el facebook de Kono, por si subió alguna fotografía de la noche anterior y así es, solo son cuatro fotos, la mayoría de ella y Chin disfrazados de cebras.

 

Pero analizando el trasfondo, encuentran al tío extraño vestido de calabaza, se escucha el eco de la respiración profunda del detective y analizan la foto para sacar un perfil de sus rasgos, debajo de la puntura de su cara, su sospechoso es Raul Kalehu, es vecino de Kono y su objetivo arrestarlo por haber drogado con ruffis a dos oficiales de policía.

 

No les toma mucho llegar a la calle aledaña a la de kono y encontrarse frente a la casa de su sospechoso, golpean la puesta varias veces hasta que el tío, sin maquillaje y muy drogado, les abre la puerta, ellos entran empujándolo y el solo les sonríe, llamándolos colegas, tanto el Seal como el detective se miran y lo empujan al sillón que está lleno de basura.

 

 

\- Presta atención, ¡Eh! Escucha, dinos qué pasó anoche y no te meteremos de por vida en la cárcel...- Steve le amenaza con el dedo apuntándole.

 

\- Pero colegui, de qué hablas... ¡¡¡somos compadreeees!!!- le espeta en tono disparejo y chillón.

 

\- ¡Eh! Sera mejor que respondas rápido, qué fue lo que nos distes a tomar o voy a dejarte a solas con el comandante Mcgarrett aquí y ni siquiera me voy a inmutar por lo que haga contigo.- le espetó Daniel a modo de convencerlo con el Seal a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados y la cara de pocos amigos.

 

\- Ok, ok, no se sulfuren muchachos, lo grabé todo... solo que.. bueno, ya no lo tengo....- y Mcgarrett cruzó miradas con el rubio y lo levantó en el aire sujetándole de la remera que traía puesta intimidándolo del todo.

 

\- Lo filmaste... y no tienes el vídeo.- gruñó el Seal en la cara del chico.

 

\- Si, No...o sea lo tenía esta mañana cuando les dejé en su casa...- el chico tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que colgaba a veinte centímetros del suelo.

 

\- ¿¿Estuviste en mi casa??- Steve lo zamarrea y el chico suelta un gritito de susto por el tono agresivo del Seal.

 

\- Si, si, si, si, lo deje en el buzón del correo de tu casa, no suelo quedarme con las grabaciones de las fiestas.- sentenció como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

 

 

Los dos se miraron y Danno se cruzó de brazos sin creerle nada al tipo, lo esposaron e incautaron todo el equipo de computación que allí tenía el tal Raul, todos los discos rígidos terminaron en la estación, no dejaron un rincón sin revisar, buscando copias de seguridad y cualquier dispositivo de almacenamiento.

 

Cuando al fin tuvieron todo analizado en la central, el tal Raul estaba haciendo una película de los efectos del narcótico llamado ruffis titulando la misma “ruffis”, tenia alrededor de cuarenta historias de diferentes personas y edades a las cual había drogado sin su consentimiento por lo cual terminaría arrestado por unos cuantos años, él grababa lo que el comportamiento común no deja hacer o permite cuando no están bajo las influencias de la droga.

 

********

 

Ni él ni Steve encontraron el video en todo el material que encontraron, solo un par de imágenes de ellos bailando, en otra fiesta a la cual no recuerdan haber ido, pero aun tenían los disfrazases que tenían esa misma noche, otra secuencia de dos minutos de ellos manejando a lo loco por la ciudad y la coleada en la casa de Mcgarrett, luego otra más de dos segundos de ellos dormidos en el piso de la cocina.

 

Los dos suspiraron aliviados pero las marcas de la espalda de Danny aun no tenían respuesta y solo les quedaba llegar a casa del Seal y revisar el correo.

 

Se habían pasado todo el día en la oficina, en su día libre, la tarde estaba cayendo cuando llegaron a la casa, los cielos anaranjados surcados por haces dorados rodeaban la casa de Mcgarrett al ponerse el sol en su patio trasero.

 

En el buzón estaba la memoria Micro sd de la cámara de ese sujeto, con una nota que decía “para mis compadres, wow que noche” como posdata de la misma, se miraron por un segundo antes de entrar en la casa y poner la memoria en un adaptador para la pc.

 

 

Ponen play al video, fue instantáneo y jamás se esperaron algo como tal...

 

Lo primero que escuchan es la voz de Raul diciendo la fecha, los objetivos de esa noche, a quien había suministrado la droga y el enfocando la lente donde ellos dos aparecieron a continuación saltando en medio de una rave, los dos se acercaron a la pantalla intentado identificar el lugar, no tenían ni idea donde estaban allí pero parecía una fábrica abandonada, en un costado Chin y Kono bailaban con un grupo de amigos que vieron anteriormente en la casa de la novata.

 

Todo parecía estar bien cuando en medio de la estridente música Danno trastabilla cayendo en los brazos de Steve que lo ayuda aponerse derecho, los dos se ríen y Steve besa a Danno como acto seguido, sin interludios o acotaciones al respecto, siguen bailando al son de la música mientras se devoran la boca el uno al otro.

 

El detective se queda con el semblante perplejo y con la respiración disminuida al diez por ciento, en el video Steve se agacha hasta su altura encorvando su espalda y lo obliga a mirarle a los ojos para besarle más detenidamente, en un balanceo involuntario al que los arrastra el sonido del lugar.

 

Es Steven el que no puede creer eso, cómo sujeta a su amigo y le sujeta de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo o cómo se tuerce para alcanzar la boca del detective, no dice nada, está demasiado anonadado como para reflexionar al respecto, la cámara se mueve y los rodea filmándolos hasta que Steve se percata de que son observados, solo que Danny suelta un comentario y él se lo queda mirando...

 

 

\- Instinto ninja... ni drogado se te escapa que nos estaban filmando...- es solo un comentario para cortar la tensión en el salón pero Steve no se lo toma tan bien.

 

\- ¡Estas bromeando Danno!, ¡Mira lo que ese idiota nos hizo! No lo puedo creer...- y Danno se siente mal, en realidad es culpa la que le aplasta los hombros, solo porque no le molesta tanto lo que pasó como ve el disgusto en la cara de Steven.

 

 

Quiere acotar pero el video se corta y un segundo después están los tres bailando, ellos dos y Raul aparecen en cámara gritando al son de la interminable golpeteo metálico de la rave, a Chin y Kono ya no se les ve a los alrededores y ellos están ahí estáticos en el sofá viendo y escuchando todo.

 

Luego de media hora de ver como el Seal se comporta territorial con el detective con cualquiera que se le acerque manteniéndolo agarrado de la cintura todo el tiempo, besándole el cuello y mirando mal a Raúl cuando se acerca demasiado y este solo se ríe a carcajadas de lo que dice su compañero de parrandas nuevo, la imagen vuelve a cortarse y aparecen en el camaro, manejando a una velocidad estrepitosa como si fuera una carrera de Daitona esquivando autos, pasándose altos, tomando curvas a lo loco, Daniel agarrado de cinturón de seguridad, Steve serio como un soldado pisando más y más el acelerador cuando llegan a su casa y da una coleado donde la cámara se le cae al camarógrafo de esa noche.

 

 

Es entonces cuando cruzan la puerta con dificultad por encima el auto atravesado y la cámara se cae de nuevo cuando la vuelve a tomar y logra enfocarles un segundo después, es el marine el que tiene atrapado contra la pared a Danno y el comandante corta la reproducción del video de inmediato, marchándose de allí sin decir nada.

 

Daniel mira la puerta por donde se marchó hacia la playa, el rubio mira la computadora y solo ahora se da cuenta de que su relación con Steve se puede ir al demonio, la razón porque adoptó a la isla como su hogar y porque pelea con Rachel para quedarse allí con Gracie, si él no hubiera trabado esta relación tan cercana con el Seal lo más probable es que estaría en la vegas ahora, intentando encajar en una nueva jefatura.

 

Se deja caer en el sillón, la puerta del patio trasero aún esta medio abierta debido al portazo que dio el Seal al salir por ella, suspira y la espalda le duele un poco recordando el porqué y la imagen frente a él le cierra la garganta pero necesita saber...

 

 

Presiona la barra de espacio y la reproducción continua, la pasión entre ellos dos es mucha y al camarógrafo le cuesta dejar de filmarlos, incluso les pregunta a ellos dos si se marcha o no, si los espera afuera o no, pero ninguno de ellos le presta atención, Steve sube su camisa cuando está pegado frente a la puerta de la cocina mordiéndole la espina dorsal, los jadeos y la excitación puede sentirla incluso si no la recuerda, el tacto sobre su piel y cada marca que vio esa mañana ahora tienen una fuente.

 

Luego su voz se escucha cuando, al caer del otro lado de la puerta, Raul no se acerca solo enfoca la puerta donde cayeron al piso de la cocina, él le pide a Steve que se detenga que no quiere que sea allí y Danno se tapa la cara con ambas manos escuchando sus súplicas porque tiene miedo del dolor que implica tal acto inexperimentado por él.

 

Pero la voz de Steve le hace retirar las manos de su rostro mientras el sonido se aleja porque el camarógrafo toma la decisión de esperar afuera, es un claro pero tenue cómo Steve le tranquiliza cariñosamente, los besos se escuchan a distancia y le dice que lo hará lento, suave para que lo disfruten como se debe.

 

A Danno se le cae el corazón al piso y corta la grabación... no puede seguir escuchando lo sucedido desde la estancia donde Raúl se sentó a la mesa a esperarlos.

 

Steven no vuelve, pasa casi media hora y el Seal no aparece de nuevo en la casa, se levanta de su sitio y camina tembloroso para mirar su figura a través de los cristales, parado a orillas del mar, con los colores violáceos y rojizos frente a él, el mar azul enterrándolo en la arena entre ola y ola.

 

Caminar hasta él se le complica, lo hace en silencio pero tiene que decir algo, solo que no sabe qué, pero se siente culpable por alguna razón.

 

\- Steve...- le susurra a unos pasos de él.

 

\- ¿Viste el video?- pregunta distante apartado a kilómetros de el por el tono en su voz.

 

\- Si... -

 

\- Yo te hice esas marcas...-

 

\- Si...-

 

\- Nosotros...-

 

\- Si... todo... escucha yo... uhm ...-

 

\- Lo siento Danno, no sé cómo llegué a eso...-

 

\- Lo sé... yo tampoco, pero estábamos drogados Steve... fue la droga... supongo...-

 

\- No sé si me pueda olvidar de esto...-

 

\- En realidad no recuerdo nada de nada, solo tenemos este vídeo por lo que... solo...-

 

\- ¡Solo que Daniel! ¡Dormimos juntos! ¡En el piso de mi cocina! - le grita exasperado.

 

\- ¿Podrías no decirlo tan alto?-

 

\- Como quieres que lo diga, detective...- y Daniel se cubre los ojos con una mano y la otra reposa en su cintura.

 

\- ¿Que paso con el Danno, eh? - el rubio se rió de su pregunta y miró la arena entre su pies descalzos.

 

\- Lo siento... no es mi intención... sonar tan distante, solo que no sé si pueda mirarte a la cara ahora mismo...- y a Danno se le hace un agujero en el pecho, se siente sucio a pesar de que esta mañana prefería que fuese Steve el que lo tomó y no un desconocido.

 

 

Sin decir más Daniel se marcha, tomas sus zapatos de la terraza, cruza el salón, se sube a su coche y se va a su departamento. Steve se queda allí maldiciéndose, sabe lo sensible que es el detective con estos temas, él no se acuesta con cualquiera y él mismo, para no azotarlo más, se echó la culpa de algo que no creyó hacer pero sí hizo, su cabeza era un revoltijo y lo peor era que sabía que había lastimado a Daniel en el proceso.

 

Deambuló por la playa hasta que sus piernas le pidieron correr, sentía el ardor por dentro de cada músculo y su cuerpo estaba electrificado con la desesperación de no saber qué hacer o donde dirigirse, corrió en la única dirección a la que podía llamar acertada o con sentido. Descalzo y con falta de aire, tocó a su puerta con números dorados en ella una hora después, la golpeo sin medir su fuerza, casi tirándola abajo cuando la niña de coletas lo paró en seco al aparecer en la puerta y él estaba hecho un desastre parado frente a ella.

 

 

\- ¡Hola, tío Steve! - Gracie le saludó y miró hacia dentro llamando a su papá.

 

\- Hey... Monkey...- la nena lo toma de la mano haciéndolo entrar al departamento mientras sigue llamado a su papá.

 

\- ¡¡Dannooo!! Tío Steve vino a comer...- y Steve miró a todos lados, el departamento era decente pero de un solo ambiente.

 

\- Dile que no está invitado, nena, estoy ocupado aquí.- se escucha de fondo, trasteando en la cocina.

 

\- ¡¿Como que no está invitado?!... espérame aquí tío...- le dice con la determinación de sacar a su padre de las orejas si es necesario.

 

\- Ok...- dijo escuetamente frotándose las manos, estaba hecho un desastre, traspirado por la carrera que se hizo hasta allí, ¿Cuanto había tardado? ¿Hoy debía cuidar de Gracie? Demonios estaba con los pies llenos de arena.

 

 

Unos murmullos después Danno sale de la cocina y Gracie pasa corriendo detrás de él, sacando el mute del televisor y sentándose en el sillón cama, el mira a su compañero con un delantal de langosta colgado de su cuello y se queda mudo.

 

 

\- Porque estás aquí...- preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos al ver que el Seal no decía nada.

 

\- Danno creo que deberíamos hablar más al respecto...- le dice en tono bajo solo para que su compañero le escuche.

 

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, como verás, Rachel decidió dejarme a Gracie de improvisto y no quiero que se entere de nada así que... por favor vete.- le pide dando un paso hacia la puerta con su brazo en alto tratando de sacarlo del departamento.

 

\- ¡Dannoooo! - le protesta Gracie.

 

\- Grace, esto es cosa de mayores.- Danno se voltea y le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio.

 

\- Danno...- le llama suavemente y el detective voltea a mirar al Seal.

\- Por favor no me llames así... solo mi hija me puede decir así – la inflexibilidad en su postura como en su palabras lo empujaban paso a paso a la entrada, no quería irse... de eso estaba seguro.

 

\- No quiero...- espeta apartándose de la puerta y Daniel gira los ojos exasperado agarrándose de la cabeza.

 

\- No me interesa si no quieres, Mcgarrett, solo vete...- la mirada celeste le cala por dentro.

 

\- Danno si quieres pretender que nada pasó podemos hacerlo, pero eres mi mejor amigo... no quiero perderte... - Daniel sopesó la idea, bajó la mirada y miró la puerta detrás del hombro de Mcgarrett.

 

\- Yo tampoco Steven pero fuera de la grabación no recuerdo nada, ¿sabes?, solo tengo esta sensación de rechazo de hace unos momentos y solo quiero sacudírmela, además no creo tampoco que sea buen momento tampoco para hacer esto... de hablar de ello.- le confesó quitándose el delantal de cangrejo.

 

\- Danno...- Steve se le acercó y buscó su mirada hasta que el detective la alzó y le miró directamente.- Cenemos juntos, miremos una película los tres... si es muy raro, lo dejamos para otro momento...- Daniel bajó la mirada nuevamente, la indecisión nunca estuvo tan clara frente al Seal que expectante notó las pestañas claras cortitas completamente adorables y retuvo la respiración.

 

\- Ok... pero hice pasta con albóndigas y no digas nada de mi salsa ok, no he preparado esto en un tiempo...- Steve alzó las manos y se sonrió pero con la preocupación en la cara.

 

\- Por mi está bien.- acotó, no quería presionar más la situación. Fue a seguirlo a la cocina pero Danno lo empujó hasta el sillón y lo sentó en él a la fuerza junto a su hija, tenerlo demasiado cerca lo ponía nervioso.

 

\- ¿Que pasó con tus zapatos?- pregunto la niña.

 

\- Me los olvidé.. - sonrió y Danno, que le miraba también, giró los ojos cansado, la risa de Gracie se ensanchó cuando Steve le miró sonriente.

 

 

Pasaron la cena sin imprevistos o discusiones sobre el tema, el Seal se enteró de que tanto Danno como Gracie extrañaban la comida italiana, todo parecía estar donde estaba antes de todo ese embrollo, las marcas en el cuello de Danno estaban más tenues pero seguían allí, mientras lavaban los platos y guardaban las cosas, Steve notó que volvían a estar cerca compartiendo su espacio personal como si nada, lavando y secando los platos hombro con hombro, Gracie hacia su deberes antes de la película en la cocina junto a ellos y todo estaba normal de nuevo.

 

En mitad de la película se perdió en la trama, era duro de matar cuatro punto cero, pero él estaba recargado en el sillón cuando Danno se movió y él lo vio estirar a Gracie en la parte libre del sillón acercándose más a él dejándola cómoda sin darse cuenta, con la niña bien acostada se dio la vuelta y le miró, trató de poner una distancia que habían mantenido al empezar a ver la película pero Steve no le dejó.

 

\- Déjate de cosas, ven...- y lo empujó contra él, pasando su brazo por sus hombros para que Danno apoyase su cabeza en su hombro al igual que la noche anterior.

 

Daniel se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente, no podía enfocarse en la película porque las únicas imágenes que revolvían su pensamientos eran la de Steve empotrándolo contra la pared de su casa, besándole el cuello sin reparo alguno. Él no recordaba haberlo sentido, no recordaba el haber experimentado eso y sin embargo ahora se sentía dolido.

 

La garganta se le cerró en acto reflejo al sentir cómo su compañero dejaba caer su peso a un lado de su cabeza, el susurro en su oído pidiéndole perdón por su reacción de esa tarde, Danno tragó con dolor lo que sintió en ese momento, los brazos de Steve lo rodearon abrazándolo por completo y con fuerza, haciéndolo más pequeño de lo que ya se sentía cerca el Seal.

 

La película paso a ser trasfondo cuando empezaron a susurrarse lo que les pasaba por dentro, con las frentes juntas, mirándose a los ojos, intentando ser lo más sigilosos posibles teniendo a la pequeña tan cerca de ellos, sus voces les atravesaban el cuerpo con cada sentimiento que expresaban y parecía que la mínima distancia que aún conservaban era tonta y entrometida, están bien juntos, sonriéndose al fin embriagando el aire con sus alientos chocando en sus rostros, el Seal le pregunto al rubio si quería probar un beso suyo de repente a media conversación.

 

Y la mirada celeste brilló, el Seal parpadeó muchas veces con gran velocidad por no estar alucinando esa reacción en el detective, la clara mirada, en medio de la oscuridad que les daba la habitación y la pobre iluminación del televisor.

 

Danno asintió a la pregunta y esperó a que el comandante hiciera el movimiento sacando una sonrisa del mismo algo pícara, su mano derecha rozó el nacimiento del cabello rubio tan suavemente que el detective cerró los ojos con el cariño que percibió en el toque. Incluso antes de apoyar sus labios en los de su amigo podía sentir cómo su alma se expandía de más, fue probar los finos labios, sentirlos en extremo tiernos y no pudo evitar atraerlo más hacia él.

 

Besarle barrió con cualquier inseguridad o problema que hubiera tenido, inclinó su cabeza profundizando el beso, aplastando un poco al detective contra el sillón, sintiendo las manos grandes y tibias poco a poco subir por su brazos para enroscarse en su cuello, dejó su mano en el pecho de Danno solo para regodearse de los latidos acelerados en ese pecho fuerte, sabiendo que era él el que le provocaba tal agitación.

 

 

El timbre sonó de repente y ambos se miraron preguntándose quién sería con el aliento perdido en algún rincón, pero la voz de Rachel los hizo saltar del sillón, la mujer apenas abrió la puerta empezó a discutir con Daniel y Steve se quedó a un lado esperado. Según entendió tuvo un desacuerdo con Stanley y lo dejo a mitad del restaurante, solo, Danno se quejó de que no podía dejar llevar y traer a la niña como un paquete, pero la mujer no se dignó a escucharle. Con Gracie en brazos dormida se marchó sin siquiera darle las gracias por cuidarle a la pequeña.

 

Un silencio reino por unos minutos en que Daniel se quedo mirando la puerta, ni siquiera las luces pudo encender antes de que entrara como un torbellino Rachel, solo sale de su nebulosa cuando escucha los pasos desnudos de Steve dirigiéndose a el, voltea lentamente en la mediana obscuridad de ese pequeño departamento y le mira acercarse lentamente casi meditando cada paso. 

 

Solo alli se percata de lo que sucedía unos minutos antes en la trémula oscuridad, una involuntaria bocanada de aire entro por su labios entre abiertos mientras su ojos solo seguían a la sombra gigante de su compañero estar cada vez mas cerca, la sensación del beso, el calor intenso de la boca del hombre frente a el lo abrumo, lo sedujo completamente en un santiamén.

 

Pero las palabras dichas en aquella playa le azoraron de repente esquivando repentinamente y escapando de la cercanía del otro, camino hasta la cocina hasta que sintió el tirón en su brazo, miro sobre su hombro cuando las luces de la pantalla alumbraban a Mcgarrett.

 

\- Danno... estas aun enojado.- lo acerca a él usando su fuerza, el cuerpo tenso entre sus manos es algo que jamas pensó no poder soportar.

 

\- No... solo tengo lo que dijiste rondándome, el dolor que me causo, la tonta confianza que te tenia me relajo esta mañana pensando que pasase lo que pasase no dejaríamos de ser nosotros Steven...- Danno lo empujo un poco pero el Seal lo abrazo con mas fuerza aprisionándolo.- Steve suelta... por favor. - murmuro levemente cuando se hallo a cinco centímetros del piso, con la frente de su amigo en la suya nuevamente.

 

\- Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones Danno, estaba shoqueado... solo la idea de perderte peso mas que lo que paso sin saberlo nosotros... perdóname, por favor.- el Seal hundió su nariz en el cuello del detective, uso su fuerza tanto como pudo para trasmitirle lo que ahora se percataba que sentía por ese hombre del continente.

 

\- yo... yo no quiero que hagas nada Steve, solo tengo que pensar, sacarme de adentro esta sensación, por favor bájame.- poco a poco, pudo soltarse del apretado abrazo colgándose del cuello de su compañero.

 

\- No tenia idea de que... pudiera sentirte asi abrazándote, dándote un beso Danno...- siente como al fin los brazos de Danno le devuelven el abrazo y dejando la resistencia de lado, juntar su cuerpos en ese sentimiento que parece invadirles cuando se acercan mas y mas.

\- Steve estas drogado... en serio vas a terminar de lastimarme o que... no creo que soporte algo asi de nuevo...- el Seal lo deja en el suelo y le miro la mirada celeste estatico por esa reacción, noto como el Seal trataba de decir algo, sin encontrar las palabras moviéndose nervioso por la sal sin encontrar las palabras.- Steve me estas asustando.-

\- Jamas, jamas, de los jamas... me refiero... nunca quería hacerte daño Daniel, es... recuerdas cuando lo de Rachel, que me contaste que lo intentarían...- y Daniel le miro de costado desconfiado.

\- Si...-

\- Reafirmo lo que te dije ese dia Danno, yo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.- y el detective volvió a mirarlo asustado con la duda en su rostro.- no se si yo pueda hacerte feliz... pero yo no quiero sacudirme este sentimiento de encima, me gusta tenerte merodeando mi casa por cualquier razón... demonios compro esos chocolates y los meto en el frizer a pesar de que nunca los como!-

\- ¿No lo haces? Pero son deliciosos...-

\- A ti te gustan, por eso lo compro.-

\- Me, ¿Me compras chocolates?...-

\- A lo que me refiero... es que no creo que haya otra cosa, quiero verte feliz, no se si yo pueda, pero haria lo que fuera porque...- Steve se calla cuando ve a Daniel hacer ademanes en el aire de que es suficiente.- Que...-

\- Solo ayúdame con esto...- Daniel empuja el sofá cama y Steven lo imita poniéndolo a mitad de salón para abrirlo.

\- Pero...-

\- ¡shht! solo hazlo.- cuando al fin lo tiene abierto le colocan unas sabanas limpias y acomodan el televisor a un lado, Danno se acomoda sin sus zapatos en la cama y vuelven a poner la película.

\- Danno no entiendo...- Steve cree que iba bastante bien con su monologo pero Danno tenia la mirada tranquila, se veía como el Danno de siempre y no el no sabia si se había hecho entender del todo.

\- Puedes dejar de pensar no me dejas ver la película.- golpeando la cama a su lado para que se acomode junto a el.

 

 

El obedece, gatea sobre la cama hasta sentarse junto al detective que toma su muñeca y deja su brazo sobre sus hombros, recostándose finamente sobre el, una vez mas la película pasa desapercibida por sus pensamientos, una vez mas en todo lo que puede pensar es como abraza a Daniel fuerte mente con ambos brazos y se van deslizando en la cama hasta quedar completamente extendidos en ella.

 

Como rosar su cuello con su nariz libera descargas de necesidad por toda su piel alterando todo su sistema nervioso, sentir las manos esas manos grandes recorrele el costado levantando su camisa y camiseta al tiempo se se cuela con la otra por dentro de su ropa le da un indicio de que Daniel si le entendió vio algo entre todas sus palabras que dedica mas de un pensamiento racional en el.

 

La idea de hacerle el amor dulce y lentamente a ese hombre que adora la idea de ser querido de verdad, intensamente y con todo el corazón por otra persona le llena el pecho, porque la verdad se muere de ganas de ser él y solo él el que pueda hacer eso, mientras que su poco tacto le arranca la camisa con la protesta verbal de su compañero.

 

Luego de eso el solo puede arrancarse sus propias vestiduras de un tirón porque Danno se toma demasiado tiempo recorriéndole, no es que no le encante como le gusta también que le mire desnudarse para el, pero simplemente no tiene tanta paciencia como debería, al recorrer su clavícula y subirse a su cuerpo, siente de improvisto como el latido de la carótida se dispara en su mejilla al rosarse con el cuello ajeno y su ímpetu dejar un fuerte beso allí, absorbiendo la piel salada mezclada con esa colonia que a él le encanta oler cada vez que va a buscar a su amigo para ir a la oficina.

 

La sensación de sus vientres juntos meciéndose levemente uno en el otro y los llamados de Daniel en su oído cuando se aferrar a su cuello en aquel respingo que da cuando mete su manos dentro de su pantalón de vestir, tomando con posesividad su fuerte y redondo glúteo lo excita a un mas, y sabe que esta aun segundo de arrancar esa prenda, pero el quiere verle, verle en todo el esplendor que la poca luz y la piel completamente desnuda puede darle.

 

Por lo que cuando sujeta las manos de Danno retirándolas de su cuerpo Daniel le mira confundido, pero el pasa su manos por su cuello admirando la fortaleza y lo masculina imagen que saca a flote su lívido como nunca lo sintió, deseaba cada centímetro de ese cuerpo con ansias atroces y los suspiros entrecortados del hombre debajo de el lo armaban de paciencia, Danno se merecía una noche de amor y miles de mas, por lo que el haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz...

 

Sentado sobre sus tobillos entre las piernas del rubio con ambas manos recorriendo el abdomen y el corto vello que presentaba en el, toco el huequito tierno del lada interno de hueso de la cadera haciendo retorcerse al detective antes de poder tomar el botón del pantalón, seguido del cierre, no perdiendo oportunidad de acariciarlo descaradamente mientras hacia ambas cosas, provocandolo con sus acciones, retirando la tela y deslizándola por sus piernas.

 

Jamas se le había ocurrido que los muslos del rubio fueran asi de tentadores o que su musculatura le provocara apretarlos al verlos libre de prenda, excepto por los boxers gris oscuro algo deformados por una notoria y gustosa erección, los pantalones volaron pero nunca los escucho caer, mientras volvía a acercarse a el, sus manos recorrieron su piernas, notando las curvas mas pronunciadas y firmes, tan diferentes a las de Cath, demonios, el no debería estar comparando pero ya se veía teniendo una charla acalorada con la mujer.

 

De mala manera y con toda las intenciones de alterar mas a su amigo recorrió esos muslos llenos de bellos dorados por la cara interna tan suave y tierna presionando con su pulgar hasta donde esta terminaba y el sexo tomaba forma.

 

Con su codo a un costado de su cabeza y la mirada de Danno algo asombrada por la manera en que le tocaba le sonrió, todo el cuerpo del rubio se arqueo contra la mano que apoyo sobre su miembro pegando su piel a la suya en un solo movimiento que le encanto, lo acaricio levemente y con fuerza en un vaivén provocativo y lo beso mientras le sacaba jadeos.

 

Cuando la mano impaciente de Daniel lo llevo a acariciarle por dentro de la ropa interior, sus ojos terminaron de oscurecerse, tomo su cuello como anclaje y lo masturbo por un rato mientras el hombre debajo de el se retorcía de placer por su causa, incapaz de mantenerse quieto su cuerpo empezó a moverse sobre el otro, las manso de Daniel intentaban quitarle los pantalones cargo que terminaría odiando de por vida si no lograba sacárselos.

 

Pero un cambio mas desbordo su mente cuando el rubio abrió su piernas en tu totalidad, las alzo por sus costados y con la punta de los dedos empujo las prendas con éxito, pateándolas lejos de al llegar a sus rodillas, nada de ropa interior quedo en el paso y su propia erección se poso junto a la ajena, el calor que desprendía le asombro alta a él, notando que su cuerpo estaba húmedo por completo al no haber mas que una ventana semi abierta como medio de ventilación.

 

Sus cuerpos resbalaban entre si, ahora su manos se ocupaban de recorrer la fuerte espalda y los muslos que le envolvían, los pies de Danno lo empujaban contra el presionando sus glutios contra si. Quería tomarlo, sentirlo al competo y por dentro, probar su estreches y el solo pensamiento lo hizo saltar de la cama, Daniel protesto con un maldición por el repentino cambio y cuando su apellido sonó en el reclamo, volvió con el único aceite que encontró, el de oliva.

 

Danno se le escapo una pequeña risa ahogada al verlo volver, desnudo a su cama con el pequeño fresquito que consiguió a ultimo momento en el mercado para cocinarle algo a su hija, no pudo pensar mas en ello ya que tenia a un Seal loco acomodándose sobre el, besandole tanto que los labios le dolían, el sabor que tenia en la boca ese hombre le empezaba a resultar adictivo y ni el mimo podía cansarse de buscarle cada beso y cada caricia que pudiera ofrecerle, se sentía hambriento de afecto como jamas admitirá pero necesitaba eso y podía pedir rudamente mas sin recato a su seal, necesitaba que Steve le quisiera tanto así, que pensara en el así, por lo que cuando nombro los chocolates simplemente supo que esto no era reciente, solo se ocultaban dentro de su propia amistad sin siquiera saberlo.

 

Los nervio lo devoraron al sentir el tacto del Seal en ese lugar, deslizándose en circulos con el aceite de oliva, podía notar como lo entretenía sonriendole entre besos, mientras apretaba su glúteo y sujetaba su cadera cuando sintió la yema de esos largos dedos, sintió como le inundaba el estremecimiento desde allí recorriéndole por completo hasta llegar a sus mejillas, tiro del cuello de Steve con ganas, con desesperación ser tan pasivo le costaba pero dejarle el control absoluto de su propio cuerpo al Seal era embriagante.

 

Las sensaciones desconocida y tan jodidamente placenteras sin duda no las había contemplado la escucharle entrar a su casa, pero solo puede ver de refilon el hombro de Steve, lleno de gotitas de sudor por donde se sostiene, mientras con dos dedos en su culo esta casi llegando al limite de su fuerzas, una mordida en su mandíbula lo alerta y le hace prestarle atención al rostro de su amigo.

 

El Seal apoya su frente contra la de el diciendo lo necesario para que sus manos le recorran el pecho, los abdominales hasta sentir la tierna carne de su ingle, respirando el aliento del otro y el rubio toma la erección del otro para darle algo de atención tanto como preparación, sintiéndola latir en su palma al ritmo que el Seal le penetra con tres dedos, acariciando sus paredes internas casi deleitándose por lo que vendrá, sintiendo tanto deseo por el otro expresado en cada toque.

 

En el momento en que siente en toda su espina que no soportara mas, la angustia de que no lo penetre de una vez el Seal este se yergue entre su piernas apartando sus manos de su cuerpo para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas allí, sus bíceps tensos completamente estirados dan una imagen por mas erótica, la boca de su compañero toma entre su labios uno de su pezones y lo succiona con ganas, la distracción le vale en grande cuando el Seal con su mano libre dirige su ya ardiente pene, apoyándolo en la entrada que poco a poco quiere cerrarse viéndose interrumpida por la rígida carne intrusa y empuja de apoco dentro del cuerpo de Danno.

 

Los ojos celestes cerrados unos segundos antes cuando jugaba con sus tetillas se abren de golpe al sentir la presión allí, lo mira directo a los ojos, ninguno de los dos aparta la mirada, sumergidos en la sensación de ambos al entrar poco a poco, un poco de ardor mientras la piel y los músculos se estiran ante la intromisión que invade a Daniel, quiere soltarse en un acto reflejo de miedo que aun alberga, liberar sus manos y empujar a Steven porque le duele, pero el Seal solo pega su rostro al de él y lo agarra mas fuerte sin dejarle soltarse.

 

Lo quiere completamente concentrado en lo que el le hace a su cuerpo, como lo abraza su calor interno, como los músculos le aprietan dándole mas placer, pero su corazón da un fuerte latido que arrastra con en el susurro de dos palabras que significan todo para el y que jamas a dicho en vano, las dice mirándole menos agresivamente como lo estaba haciendo, se le escapan del aliento volcandolas directamente en labios de Daniel, siente la piel de Daniel chocar contra su ingle y allí suenan claras.

 

\- Te amo Danno...- recorre su rostro dejando pequeños besos en el, siente el raspar de su barba contra la suya mientras se esta quieto, dejando que el cuerpo de su amigo le acepte. Pero abre lo ojos de sopetón al escuchar su respuesta del fondo de la otra garganta.

 

\- Yo también te amo Seal desquiciado...- murmura mientras su manos ya libres le abrazan el cuello y sus piernas descansan un momento al rededor de Steve.

 

La danza no se demora mucho mas, el impulso es fuerte y certero, hacerle el amor con la persona adecuada siempre es mas una danza que un acto carnal, pero eso no quieta la osadía, la pasión o el desenfreno, el cuerpo para este entonces siente simplemente demasiado, cada nervio esta en carne viva, y sus gemidos deben de escucharse en todo el edificio...

 

Sus cuerpos completamente mojados resbalan entre si y deben de hacer mas presión, sostenerse con as fuerza dejando la piel roja en primer instancia, el hombro de Danno muestra con orgullo las mordidas de su amante, no duran mucho y no es que no lo deseen así, pero es difícil ponerse a pensar en otra cosa cuando lo único que ocupa tu atención durante el día y parte de la noche esta enredado en tu cuerpo, Danno sin miedo pide su cuerpo cuando quiere mas, cuando le pide a su amante que le de la vuelta y lo abrase con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Al final la orquesta la dirigió Daniel, Steve estaba completamente nulo en un estado autómata, solamente concentrad en el cabello rubio desordenado en la almohada y como sus músculos colisionaban con esos redondos glúteos a los que el deseo de morderlos y dejar marcas por toda la piel blanca que veía.

 

Danno se corrió contra el respaldar del sillón cama al sentirle tan hondo, tan enterrado en el con la fuerza impresa en cada movimiento, con Steven detrás de el empujando su hombría muy dentro de el, abrazando con su excitación mas aun cuando sintió verterse ese liquido en el, sabia lo que era lo sabia por el calor que parecía meterse mas dentro de el de lo que jamas hubiera creído, lo sabia por la profunda exhalación en su oído y como se abrazo a el quedándose quieto, mientras los dos disfrutaban de su orgasmo por igual.

 

Caer en la cama enredados tirando el uno del otro fue genial, se reina porque uno quería algo y el otro otra posición distinta, luego de que se acomodaron se dieron cuenta de calor que hacia en la habitación y decido el detective que el Seal abra mas la ventana, Daniel observo como lucho para que la vieja ventana se abriera, su cuerpo contrastando con la claridad exterior de la luz artificial y sonrió.

 

Cuando volvió y se tendió junto a el cubriéndolos con la sabana Steve también sonreía, como si de un niño se tratase, ninguno de los dos sabe como terminara eso o como atravesaran por su nueva relación, pero están seguros de que lo harán juntos, superando cualquier sea el caso, misión o inconveniente que se presente.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
